Vodox Lutando contra o espaço
by Anne W
Summary: Vodox é uma organização autônoma anti-terrorista, porém os meios que eles utilizam não são os dos mais justos...Hermione Granger fora condenada à prisão perpétua em Azkaban, por um crime totalmente injusto...porem seu destino foi vodox, mas porque?-leem!
1. Chapter 1: O inicio de tudo

**NT/da Ajudante (sem um nome melhor u.u): **bem essa fanfic não é minha, a mesma é de uma colega minha Anna Fletcher, a mesma é a merecedora de todos os créditos da mesma, cuja fic é fantástica, por essa razão não poderia deixar o fanfiction sem a mesma. E como a Anna não consegui mexer muito bem no fanfiction eu resolvi ajuda-la e postar para ela boa leitura

**Direitos: **Harry Potter e demais personagens não pertence a mim e nem a Anna, caso ao contrario nos duas teríamos mudado completamente a trama do HP, tal personagem e os demais são de direito da fantástica J.K Rowling.

**Vodox**

- Prisão perpétua em Azkaban. – A voz do ministro ecoou no local, Hermione que antes chorava fechou os olhos com forças. Ela estava sozinha no pior momento da vida dela, seria capaz de dar sua vida para seus amigos, porém não eram eles que estavam lá com ela. Teve vontade de gritar, chorar, se desesperar, mas não conseguia reunir forças para tal ato. A imagem dos dementadores passou em sua mente, seus pelos automaticamente ficaram em pé. Sentiu os guardas a liberar da cadeira, e sem muita negação deixou-se ser levada por eles.

Fazia exatamente dois anos que ela fora condenada à Azkaban, em nenhum daqueles longos dias, não recebera a visita nem de uma mosca. Cada minuto que se passava, ela aguardava sua morte, porém nem a própria parecia está a seu favor. Apertou os braços em torno de si mesma na inútil tentativa de se aquecer um pouco, seu estômago reclamava da terrível fome que estava sentindo.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir a presença de seus únicos companheiros, os dementadores estava rodando novamente a sua cela. Lágrimas foram tantas que já tinham sido desperdiçadas que agora nem mesmo elas apareciam para fazer companhia à mulher. Ainda com os olhos fechados, ficou esperando o momento que os dementadores lhe dariam o beijo, talvez para a sua sorte, ela não passaria daquele momento. Porém no exato momento que o dementador iria realizar sua vontade, ela pôde escutar sua cela ser explodida e a última coisa que viu, foi um patrono predominado no ambiente.

- Olá Granger. – Hermione ouviu uma voz máscula ao abrir os olhos com dificuldade. Sua cabeça não estava em contado com o chão frio e mal cheiroso de Azkaban, e sim sobre um confortante travesseiro de cor branca. Mesmo não tento mais dores em seu corpo, ela não teve força de se levantar para saber quem era do dono daquela voz.

- Finalmente morri? – Ela falou calmamente, observou que estava em uma sala totalmente branca e bem iluminada, a temperatura do local era totalmente agradável.

- Não. – A morena voltou a escutar a voz lhe responder.

- O que você está fazendo? – Falou sentindo uma leve picada em sua pele.

- Injeção reanimadora. – O homem lhe respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. – Quer se levantar? – Ele observou pela primeira vez a mulher olhar para si, um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios da morena, porém ele permaneceu neutro.

- Eu estou louca mesmo. – Ela voltou a falar ainda parecendo fraca. – Estou no céu, e o anjo que me ajuda é o Malfoy. – Comentou para si mesmo.

- Aqui não é o céu. – Ele explicou ajudando-a a sentar-se na cama igualmente branca. – Mas pode depender do seu ponto de vista. – Ele observou ela passar as mãos pelos cabelos e pelas roupas brancas.

- Você fez isso? – Finalmente começou a sentir os efeitos da injeção que ele lhe dera.

- Não. – Respondeu novamente, Draco seguiu até uma mesa móvel que estava no canto da sala, ele foi a arrastando até perto da cama da mulher.

- Você vai me matar? – Ela observou ele se sentar no outro lado da mesa e puxar um saco.

- Não. – Ele retirou dentro daquele saco um sanduíche. – Está com fome? - O homem entregou a Hermione o alimento, a mulher ficou olhando para ele incerta, mas com vergonha aceitou o sanduíche e sem mais demoras começou a comer com vontade. Ela não ousou levantar os olhos para o homem, mas sabia que ele a fitava. – Azkaban não é tão agradável não?

- Não é mesmo. – Draco a escutou responder, mas a mulher ainda não olhava para ele. – Onde estou?

- Na sede do Vodox. – Ela ergueu os olhos para o homem mostrando o quanto estava confusa. – Vodox é uma organização anti-terroristas.

- Tem certeza que eu não morri? – Hermione perguntou novamente esperançosa.

- Bem, tecnicamente falando, sim. – Ele abriu uma das gavetas da mesa e puxou um envelope branco. – Hermione Jane Granger, 19 anos. Aqui diz que você morreu ontem. – Ele entrou os documentos para a mulher.

- Isso aqui são as fotos do meu enterro?

- São. – Draco lhe respondeu com a mesma paciência de sempre. – Não foi muita gente, acho que somente uma tia sua. - Hermione sentiu seu coração apertar quando a imagem de seus pais veio em sua cabeça.

- O que estou fazendo aqui?

- Como iria te falar. Vodox é uma organização anti-terrorista, e bem, você foi escolhida para trabalhar para nós. – Hermione ficou olhando para Draco seriamente por longos minutos, mas logo após ela riu debochada.

- E eu sou a Barbie. – Falou ainda rindo, porém ao ver que o loiro permaneceu, ela achou melhor se acalmar. – E se eu me recusar? - Ela observou o homem abrir a boca para lhe responder, porém o barulho da porta sendo aberta chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Digamos que, o fato de você ter sido morta irá se tornar realidade. – Hermione deixou-se ficar estupefata quando reconheceu a mulher que entrara na sala. Voltou seu olhar para Draco logo o desviando para Bellatrix. – Você não tem mais ninguém no mundo senhorita Granger. – Bellatrix voltou a falar se posicionando ao lado de Draco. – E também não tem nenhum dinheiro, não poderá sobreviver, isso caso nós deixássemos a senhorita ir embora.

- Ainda não vi nenhum ponto positivo. Você s não tinham morrido não?

- Tivemos a mesma morte que a sua. – Explicou o homem.

- Se trabalhar para o Vodox, terá a cobertura necessária para que ninguém no ministério saiba que você está livre. – Começou Bellatrix. – O salário oferecido não é de se jogar fora. Poderá viver como uma pessoa normal, apartamentos e entre outros fatos.

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Para falar a verdade não. – O loiro foi quem chamou sua atenção agora. – Somente sabe a existência do Vodox quem trabalha para ele, caso contrario você será cancelada.

- Eu serio o quê? – Ela perguntou sem entender o que ele estava tentando lhe dizer.

- Morta.

- Você não tem nada a perder senhorita Granger. – Bellatrix interveio novamente.

Hermione ficou algum tempo pensando, se ela já estava considerada morta, por que não confirmar o fato? Porém a imagem de todos que a deixaram sozinha no momento em que ela mais precisava veio em sua mente. Eles com certeza estavam vivendo normalmente, então por que ela também não poderia?

- Eu aceito. – A morena percebeu que os outros dois ficaram surpresos com o fato.

- Ótimo. – A outra mulher falou depois de algum tempo. – Draco será seu protetor. – Hermione olhou para o homem confusa, ele continuou impassível. – Ele te ensinará a lutar, atirar, como agir em uma missão entre outras coisas. – Bellatrix disse como se tivesse escutado as dúvidas da jovem. - Também terá umas lições comigo.

- Certo. – Hermione respondeu sem saber o que fazer.

- Draco, no fim do dia a leve para a minha sala. – Ela se encaminhou até a saída. – Estou resolvendo os últimos detalhes de seu apartamento. Creio que goste de amarelo não? – Hermione apenas acenou com a cabeça ainda absorvendo todas aquelas informações. – É só isso. – Bellatrix lhe deu um último sorriso e saiu do local.

**Treinamentos**

Hermione adentrou no lugar abobada, vários equipamentos de luta, campos de luta, aparelhos de luta, tudo havia naquele lugar. Poucas pessoas se encontravam ali, mais a frente à sua direita, ela ficou observando alguns agentes treinarem atirando em uma imagem de papelão.

- Se perdeu novamente? – Ela virou-se para Draco que estava sentado no chão.

- Eu vou me acostumar.

- É a terceira vez que você se perde. – O loiro mostrou o quanto irritado estava, porém Hermione resolveu ignorar. – O que você está esperando?

- Grosso. – Ela bufou irritada e foi em direção ao tatame. – Eu não sei lutar.

- Pelo o que eu sabia eu estou aqui para lhe fazer aprender. – O homem não agüentava mais ela, mais três dias com a mulher ao seu lado ele ficaria louco de raiva. Não sabia como uma pessoa conseguia ser tão irritante. – Você vai tentar acertar o meu rosto. – Antes mesmo que o homem pudesse se posicionar, a morena dera um murro no local mandado.

- Ah me desculpe! – Falou quando viu o homem colocar as mãos sobre o nariz. – Você me mandou fazer isso.

- Mas não agora. – A voz dele saiu abafada. – Isso me lembrou o terceiro ano. – Hermione não conseguiu conter uma pequena risada. – Você está rindo? – O homem falou sério.

- Não. – Draco observou ela colocar uma das mãos sobre os lábios na tentativa de esconder o sorriso. – Minha mão está doendo. – Ele a ouviu falar ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bem feito. – O loiro chegou mais perto da mulher e puxou a mão dela. – Você tem que fechar a mão assim. – Ele posicionou os dedos dela da forma certa. – E sua força tem que sair do quadril. – O homem abaixou o punho fechado da morena e o colocou ao lado do quadril dela. – Você fica com os dedos para cima, é assim. Segue a direção – Draco foi fazendo um caminho com o punho dela ainda virado para cima. – Mas quando chegar na metade do caminho, você vira rapidamente, fazendo com que seus dedos fiquem apontando para o chão. Faça

Hermione com a ajuda da secretaria de Draco, conseguiu chegar à sala de Bellatrix sem se perder, fazia mais de meses que estava ali, mas mesmo assim não conseguia andar sem se perder.

- Entre. – Ao escutar a voz da mulher, Hermione adentrou na sala mias calma. A sala de Bellatrix era bem maior do que a de Draco, uma longa mesa se encontrava no centro do local. – Espero que tenha gostado das roupas novas.

- Ah, não tive a oportunidade de agradecer. – A jovem falou sem jeito. – O apartamento é maior do que pensei.

- Eu gostei. – A morena observou Bellatrix fecha o seu notebook e olhar para ela sorrindo, Hermione sorriu de volta de maneira simpática. Era estranho, ela sorria educadamente para a mulher que mais odiou na vida. – Você notou a outra parte do seu armário?

- Sim. – A morena respondeu se sentando em uma das cadeiras. – Disfarces para as missões.

- Você vai gostar. – Bellatrix se dirigiu até a jovem e ficou ao seu lado. – Cada missão uma nova personagem.

- Eu gosto das armas. – Bella sorriu com o que a morena disse. – Descobri que nós nos damos bem.

- Draco me falou da sua pontaria. – Comentou. – Mas não esqueça que sua maior arma é sua feminilidade. – Hermione sentiu Bellatrix prender seus cabelos em um coque e logo após colocar uma peruca em si. – Fica bem de cabelo ruivo.

**A primeira missão**

Hermione organizava seu apartamento tranqüilamente, tudo no ambiente se encontrava em perfeita harmonia, admitia que Bellatrix tinha feito um ótimo trabalho. Porém ainda não conseguia se acostumar com a sua nova vida, a solidão se tornou uma grande parceira.

- Fiquei sabendo que hoje é seu aniversário. – Ao escutar a voz de Draco, Hermione teve um leve sobressalto. – Quantos anos?

- Vinte e dois. – Ela falou neutra, o que fez o loiro arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Preocupada com a idade?

- Não, mas nada o que eu planejei para meu futuro aconteceu. – A morena falara pensativa, porém sua atenção se voltou para o bolinho recheado que o homem colocou sobre sua mesa, foi inevitável a presença de um sorriso. – É de chocolate.

- Quem diria, Granger virou uma agente nível quatro. – Zombou o homem fazendo Hermione dar de ombros. – Isso merece uma comemoração.

- Jura? Sabe, eu não sei mais o que é festa deste Hogwarts.

- Somos dois então. – Pela primeira vez deste que ela começou a trabalhar na sede, pôde contemplar um belo sorriso brotar nos lábios do homem. – Um jantar?

- Um jantar. – Confirmou tentando não demonstrar o quanto ficou animada. – Você deseja ir com a Hermione Granger, ou com alguma personagem?

- Eu me contentaria com a Hermione Granger. – A morena percebeu que ele fingia está muito pensativo. – Conhece o novo restaurante de Londres?

- Sim, ouvi a dondoca da minha visinha comentar no elevador. – Retribuiu o sorriso para o homem. – Sabe, se fomos dividir a conta, eu creio que não poderei ir, meu salário não é tão bom assim se é que me entende.

- Você é minha convidada, não tem que pagar nada. Às dezenove horas?

- Às dezenoves horas.

- Não sabia que você gostava de comidas... trouxas. – Confessou Hermione surpresa por ver Draco se deliciar na comida tão delicada.

- Não tive escolha. – O homem respondeu olhando para o prato da jovem. – Não gostou?

- Claro que gostei. – Ela falou como se ele tivesse lhe dito algo ofensivo. – Mas eu gosto mais ainda das sobremesas. – Deve que admitir que o loiro era uma ótima companhia, não sabia se achava isso pelo fato de ter passado dois anos sem uma conversa agradável com alguém. Sem falar que o homem tinha uma boca tão desenhada que ela chegava a sentir inveja, tinha se acostumado a ficar observando Draco sempre que podia.

- Tenho algo para a senhorita. – Hermione ''acordou'' quando a voz do homem chamou sua atenção novamente. – Venho observando seu grande interesse por armas.

- Eu descobri que nos damos bem. – Fingiu está pensando em algo muito sério.

- Eu pensei em um perfume... mas séria pessoal demais. – A morena teve que confirmar, achando engraçado, porém ela meio que já sabia o que era o ''presente''. – Mas como eu estava falando de Hermione Granger, eu pensei em um livro, porém acho que você deve ter ganhado isso durante sua vida toda e por essa sua careta, acabo de descobrir que estou certo. – Em uma viagem à China, eu conheci uns indivíduos que fabricavam armas próprias, personalizadas.

- Me lembre de eu ir lá quando me promoverem! Acho que meu salário irá aumentar. – Disse incerta, porém sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe, quando realizar suas missões, o que não irá lhe faltar é dinheiro. – Voltou a acrescentar, puxou uma caixa de tamanho mediano que estava sob a mesa. – Para você.

- Não precisava. – Disse, mas logo tratou de pegar a caixa e rasgar rapidamente o embrulho. Passou os dedos delicadamente sentindo sua primeira arma própria, nunca tinha visto algo parecido nos equipamentos da sessão. – Minha primeira arma!

- E sua primeira missão está preste a ocorrer, você tem cinco minutos. - Ele sentiu o olhar paralisado da mulher sobre si. – Atrás de você, há duas mulheres e dois homens, sendo o que não está sentado um segurança. Mate eles.

- Como vou embora daqui? – Perguntou rapidamente ainda desorientada, conseguia sentir a terrível sensação de medo subir friamente pela sua coluna vertebral.

- No banheiro feminino há uma janela, te espero na sede. – E sem dizer mais nada o homem se levantou e seguiu em direção à saída do restaurante. Hermione ficou olhando para a arma sem reação, as informações ainda estavam sendo processadas por ela, involuntariamente ela colocou o cartucho na arma e se levantou.

Acertou sem muito esforço os tiros nos alvos corretos, a musica agradável que tocava no ambiente fora substituída por altos gritos de pavor. Vendo que os seguranças tentavam passar pelas pessoas desesperadas, a mulher começou a correr em direção ao banheiro que Draco tinha lhe dito. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, teve medo deles saberem onde ela estava por ele bater tão alto. Entretanto ela o sentiu parar por alguns minutos ao certificar que a janela que ele tinha lhe falado estava totalmente murada.

Sem outra saída, a morena teve que tentar achar outro local, correu sem direção pelo restaurante, abriu a primeira porta que apareceu na sua frente. Os cozinheiros pararam o que estavam a fazer para olhar ela, Hermione parou de correr e caminhou de uma forma estranha tentando alcançar a saída dos fundos.

- Você parada aí. – Antes de sentir balas sendo disparadas para si, Hermione tinha se jogado pela janela do local.

A primeira atitude que tomou quando chegou à sede foi ir diretamente para a sala do seu protetor, podia jurar que estava vermelha de raiva, pela primeira vez se arrependia de está ali. Empurrou a porta da sala dele sem tentar controlar sua força.

- Primeira missão realizada com sucesso. – Quando Hermione iria falar, Bellatrix a interrompeu. – Creio que você se tornou uma agente do nível quatro não?

- Sim. – Falou sem compreender aonde a outra mulher queria chegar.

- Considere-se agora uma do terceiro nível. – Anunciou Bella calmamente. – Passe na minha sala para acertar seu novo salário, agora você vai trabalhar na equipe coordenada pelo Draco. Agora eu vou indo, vejo que você precisa se recuperar. – Comentou observando o estado em que Hermione se encontrava, ferimentos pelo corpo, parte de seu vestido preto rasgado, descalças e entre outras coisas.

- A janela estava murada. – A morena falou depois que Bellatrix tinha saído da sala.

- É claro que estava.

**XXX**

**N/A**: Bem aqui o começo da estória, nos próximos capítulos vocês irão ver já o que acontece depois de anos.

Fic Universo alternativo. Embora seja D/H, não existe muitas cenas de romance, mais de ação e mistério. A trama da fic não é citada neste capitulo, com o decorrer vocês irão perceber qual é o verdadeiro trama.


	2. Chapter 2: Nova Parceira

**Capitulo 2: **_**Nova Parceira.**_

_**Vão anunciar agora o vôo do alvo. **_

Menos de um minuto após, o fato foi comprovado, agora era somente esperar… e de uma forma natural, Hermione foi se dirigindo a sua posição, estava tranqüila, sabia que aquilo não duraria mais de dez minutos. Ao contrário dela, as outras pessoas pareciam estarem bem alvoroçadas, praticamente corriam de um lado para o outro, mostrando a que não estavam nada contentes com mais uma mudança de vôo. Era exatamente naquelas horas que agradecia por não ter tido filhos, aquelas crianças pareciam que iriam fazer seu cérebro estourar a qualquer momento! Não entendia como seres tão pequenos tinha uns gritos tão… poderosos…

Encostou-se em uma coluna e ficou observando as pessoas que saiam do portal de embarque, passou horas vendo as fotos que supostamente poderiam ser os disfarces adotados pela traficante, mas realmente nenhuma das pessoas ali a lembrava…

_**Ela já desembarcou, Granger! **_

Sem muita paciência ela começou a andar atrás de uma mulher loira, se ponto no meio de um mutirão de pessoas, disfarcadamente puxou sua varinha que ainda estava dentro do seu grande, sobretudo, de uma forma rápida, olhou em seu redor para saber se alguém havia percebido seu ato, mas tudo estava tranquilamente normal, para a sua sorte. E sem muito sacrifício conjurou um Avada, e ficou observando o corpo da mulher cair no chão causando um baque surto. Agora era somente sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas quando seus olhos cruzaram com Gina Weasley, foi instantâneo, paralisou e o ar pareceu lhe faltar por algum tempo.

_**Saia agora daí, Ordem da Fênix outra vez**_

Não podia aparatar ali, estavam em um aeroporto trouxa… lutar, muito menos, além de por sua identidade em risco provavelmente iria ser presa, a escolha mesmo era correr. Antes que se desse conta do seu pensamento, ela já tinha o colocado em prática.  
Realmente sentiu por não poder ajudar uma senhora de idade que ela tinha empurrado sem intenção, mas quando viu um feitiço passando por ela de raspão, deixou a possibilidade completamente para trás. 

- Onde o carro está? – Perguntou entrando em um beco escuro, não estava com muita dificuldade de fugir, mas não conseguia parar de correr, era como se estivesse sendo observada, uma sensação estranha de que poderia dar de cara com eles a qualquer momento.

Apressou o passo quando escutou o baralho de um carro se aproximando, sentiu certo alívio tomar conta de si, como odiava aquelas situações! Praticamente tinha se jogado no chão do mine trailer preto, seu joelho pareceu não gostar nenhum pouco de sua atitude. Sentou-se no chão e ficou esperando o efeito da poção polissuco passar, e finalmente sua respiração começava a voltar ao normal.

- Pelo menos conseguiu cumprir o plano, Granger? – A voz seca de um agente, que tinha a atenção presa em uma tela de um notebook, quebrou o silêncio que há menos de um minuto predominava.

- É óbvio que sim! – Interveio com um tom meio exaltado. – Ao contraria de você, que somente serve para ficar me olhando, e nem avisa quando tem algo errado no percurso.

- Não é com você que eu devo discutir. – O homem respondeu calmo, não iria criar birra por aquele motivo. Estava acostumado em ter a presença inesperada da Ordem em quase todas as missões, e realmente não sabia o porquê de tanto… estresse vindo da morena. Mas não ligava, tinha feito sua parte sem erro, ali era cada um por si e Deus por todos, então apenas deu de ombros.

Ao ouvir a resposta um tanto prepotente do homem, Hermione apenas torceu a boca como se tivesse comido algo que não lhe agradava, mas aceitou a proposta de silêncio feita pela pessoa à sua frente. Pior de tudo era que teria que ficar ouvindo Bellatrix como se fosse sua mãe, revirou os olhos somente com esse pensamento, se não gostasse, por que não foi no seu lugar então? Somente naquele dia ela tinha cuidado de quatro missões uma atrás da outra, fazia praticamente dois dias que não pisava em seu apartamento, e realmente não sabia se aquele humor negro era por falta de uma boa cama.

Deus graças quando chegou a sede, pouco deu atenção ao outros agente que teimavam em falar com ela, sua mente ordenava que a mulher tomasse um banho, sem falar que não estava mais agüentando aquelas pontadas na cabeça. De uma forma desleixada, jogou seu longo sobretudo cair no chão, e escutou o baque causado pelo choque da arma com o chão, tudo o que mais queria era sentir seus músculos relaxando a medida que a água fria caia sobre seu corpo.

Foi praticamente impossível não deixar seu pensamento voar, por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia deixar de ficar confusa, às vezes achava que a Ordem estava sempre presente por um motivo planejado, e não por falta de descuido e _acaso_, mas o que mais lhe incomodava era que sabia que aquilo poderia ser evitado…

Os corredores do prédio estavam praticamente vazio, poucas pessoas trabalhavam a noite ali, somente os "fundamentais" ficavam ali, ou alguém como ela, que não gostava nenhum pouco da solidão que seu apartamento lhe trazia. Não era difícil agüentar aquilo tudo… até admitia que se sentia mais em casa naquele local do que em sua própria residência, não se importava de passar uma semana completa trabalhando, mesmo tendo estado meio sozinha ultimamente.

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a entrar em sua sala, e somente ao perceber a presença da luz natural, notou naquele momento o quanto o tempo tinha se passado. Quantas vezes leu em noticias médicas que não era bom perder noites de sono realmente não era nada bom, mas pelo menos conseguiu terminar seu relatório, por Deus, o quanto aquilo estava a perturbando! Sem falar na outra pilha que tinha que ser resolvida…

Releu pela milésima vez o que tinha escrito, entediada, ficar sem nada para fazer era uma das coisas que a morena mais odiava, mesmo sendo somente por algumas pequenas e passageiras horas. Sabia que estava muito cedo, mas mesmo assim olhou para seu relógio de pulso checando a hora, estava meio que receosa. Bellatrix não costumava chamar os agentes sem motivos aparentes para uma conversa particular. Mesmo sabendo que era meio impossível… torcia para que o motivo da tal conversa fossem suas férias que não tinha há tantos anos. 

Respirou fundo piscando os olhos fortemente, como se quisesse afastar a ponta de cansaço que teimava em sentir, e voltou sua atenção para a tela de seu computador (era realmente grata por haver a presença de tecnologia ali). E depois de certificar, mais uma vez, que seu relatório não havia erro, clicou para imprimi-lo.

E ficou sentada… esperando pacientemente que a impressora terminasse seu trabalho, foi inevitável não deixar que seus olhos se fechassem por alguns minutos, como estava enfadada, mas mesmo assim seus pensamentos chegavam a fervilhar. Bufou enraivecida consigo, porque não deixava aquele pensamento de lado? Sabia que simplesmente odiava quando tinha o desprazer de dar de cara com alguns membros da Ordem por acaso em suas missões, era sempre assim, mesmo depois de anos, aquilo a incomodava, porém, pelo menos com uma coisa concordava com Bellatrix, o passado não volta.

- Mente desocupada é a oficina do cão, Granger... – Respirou fundo ao escutar aquela voz máscula de uma forma maciça chamar sua atenção, não precisou de muitos esforços para reconhecer tal timbre. Tentou não sorrir, afinal, fazia praticamente sete dias que não ficava… tão próxima dele.

- Na próxima vez que pretender me matar do coração, tenha a gentileza de me avisa antes Malfoy… para ter tempo de mandar fazer meu caixão. - Disse se virando para o homem que tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, como se estivesse satisfeito por assustá-la. Sem opção, ficou o observando sentar-se na cadeira a frente de sua mesa.

- Às vezes me esqueço de como é dramática, desde que horas está aqui? – Seus olhos analisavam com completa atenção a pessoa a sua frente. Reparou que ela tinha uma expressão cansada, o que o fez sorrir um pouco, afinal, há circunstâncias que nunca mudam. Outras até sofriam alterações drásticas, o ar mais maduro que a morena possuía, faziam com que seus olhos brilhassem de uma forma meio intensa.

- Desde as onze da noite. – Hermione deu de ombros com a expressão feita pelo homem, espécie de "eu sabia", não gostava daquilo, achava que ser fácil de prever era algo ruim. - Mas pelo menos terminei esse relatório.

- Ouvi falar que o caso do aeroporto deu trabalho, nossos amiguinhos estavam por lá. – Mesmo sério, era visível o sarcasmo que o loiro possuía, não sabia se achava aquilo porque o conhecia… se arriscava a dizer que o conhecia um pouco, ou somente o fato dele mencionar a Ordem da Fênix, fazia tal sentimento exalar involuntariamente. - Bella está te chamando, parece que o papo é sério dessa vez.

- Garoto de recados agora, Draco? - Interveio levantando uma sobrancelha e olhando para ele, porém o homem somente deu de ombros. -Espero que o "papo" seja sobre as minhas férias. – Um pequeno sorriso esfalfado brotou nos lábios de Hermione. – Aceito sua companhia.

E sem esperar que o homem a seguisse, ela apenas andou em direção à porta, mas logo após fez questão de certificar que estava sendo acompanhada. Andaram todo o caminho calados, respondendo um ''bom dia'' aos que falavam com eles. Mesmo o loiro não tendo lhe dado tanta atenção, se sentia bem com a presença calada do homem, era como todo aquele cansaço a revitalizasse, mas ignorou, estava se acostumando com aquilo.

Não sabia se era porque quando estava com ele podia ter vários tipos de conversa, no começo o assunto somente era sobre novas formas de assassinatos, missões, mas depois de todo aquele tempo, a convivência tinha mostrado que seu poder era maior. Não que eles fossem amigos! Depois de tudo o que passara, aprendeu que amigos não existem, e não cansava de se lembrar disso, somente podia dizer que o loiro era sua arma contra a solidão perturbadora.

Quando fez menção de girar a maçaneta da porta que daria acesso direto a sala de Bellatrix, Draco segurou um de seus braços, não de uma forma tão brusca, mas com uma força que a fez parar e voltou a fitar aqueles olhos. Não tinha problema em esperar o que o homem queria lhe dizer, porém achava que demorar naquele local, daquela forma, não iria ser algo muito bom para o currículo deles.

- Se não tiver tomado o café da manhã ainda, passa na minha sala. – Apenas concordou com um pequeno aceno, gostava do modo que ele a tratava, não pedia, e sim mandava, era estranho… admitia, entretanto achava mais estranho o fato dela gostar de tal ato.

- Tenho que ir, Malfoy. – Direcionou seu olhar sobre a mão dele em seu braço, e viu que o loiro a soltou meio sem jeito. – Titia não gosta muito de mim e você sabe…

- Então, até algum tempo, e boa sorte. – Mesmo pequeno, um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Draco, o que a fez o acompanhar, mesmo sendo uma ação totalmente sarcástica.

- Muito engraçado o senhor… – Falando isso entrou na sala. 

O lugar era grande e bem iluminado, as paredes tinham uma tonalidade branca e nelas eram pendurados quadros de paisagens mortas, típico de Bellatrix Lestrange. Em sua frente mais para fundo da sala tinha uma mesa onde sobre estavam papéis e alguns livros, atrás da mesa perto das janelas se encontrava Bellatrix de costas. Hermione respirou fundo antes de andar em direção a duas cadeiras perto da mesa, e sem aguardar permissão, tratou de se acomodar.

- Fiz o relatório que você pediu. – Quebrou o silêncio vendo que a mulher ainda não se virara para si.

- Eu disse que não precisava agora, Hermione, mas já que fez. – No mesmo momento que terminou de falar, a outra mulher virou-se e fitou a jovem. – Queria lhe dar os parabéns pelas primeiras missões, a última, no entanto, não me agradou nenhum pouco. – Ficou inexpressiva, mas por dentro Hermione apenas riu sarcasticamente, por mais que fizesse noventa e nove por cento, nunca iria ser boa para Bellatrix.

- Aprendi com você, não mesmo? – Respondeu ainda tranqüila, não tinha a intenção de alfinetar a outra mulher, mas sabia como aquilo tinha soado, e realmente, não se arrependia. – A melhor recompensa seria minhas férias que nunca tive.

- Por que fala fatos no qual já tem a resposta?

- Por que a esperança é a última que morre?- Sorriu pelo nariz vendo que Bella como sempre ignorara, pelo menos tinha tentado… 

- Vamos direto ao ponto e, por favor, não fale nada enquanto eu não acabar. – Advertiu cansada, sabia como a jovem reagiria quando soubesse, respirou fundo e continuou, era sua única opção mesmo. - Você sabe que é uma das melhores agentes que nós temos e eu sei que é capaz de enfrentar qualquer missão sem por em risco o grupo, mas, esse caso é diferente das qual você já resolveu. Do mesmo modo que você tem superior, eu também tenho e estou cumprindo ordens. – Bella apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, algo realmente lhe dizia que aquilo não iria sair nada bem, mas não estava nenhum pouco afim de escutar birras de Hermione. – Além dos agentes de apoio, você terá uma parceira e…

- O quê? – E ignorando totalmente o pedido que Bellatrix tinha feito antes de começar a falar, Hermione pulou de sua cadeira e ficou a olhando incrédula, não sabia se estava ouvindo errado, ou se a outra mulher estava com problemas.

- Foi isso mesmo que ouviu… uma parceira. – Interveio séria, mostrando que não estava brincando com nada. Tentou conter seu ar aborrecível, o que lhe dava forças era que logo iria sair dali… - Agora estou mandando você ficar calada até que eu termine. – Completou rapidamente antes que a morena abrisse a boca para replicar.

Hermione somente deixou-se ficar boquiaberta, e tentava se convencer que seus ouvidos estavam a enganá-la. Desde quanto, Hermione Granger trabalhava em… dupla? Era como lhe falasse que todos os treinos em busca da tal perfeição citada pela própria mulher à sua frente, estivessem sidos todos um fracasso! Uma onda de frustração começou a tomar de conta de si, agora era somente ouvir o que Bella tinha a lhe dizer… pelo menos por enquanto.

- Como iria dizendo vai ter trabalho em dupla, e eu...- Teve que parar novamente ao ver que alguém batia na porta, soltou o suspiro de frustração. Olhou ameaçadoramente para Lívia, sua secretária. Pensou em mandá-la embora, porém o desespero que tomou de conta da nova presente na sala, (tinha percebido que interrompera uma conversa meio… séria), Bella ignorou a opção, depois daria um jeito na falta de educação daquela pessoa. E totalmente impaciente, fez um sinal para que ela falasse logo o que queria.

- Desculpe, mas mandou dizer quando ela chegasse. - Disse a secretária rápida, e realmente aliviada quando viu um pequeno sorriso nascer nos lábios de sua chefa.

- Mande-a entrar Lívia, por favor. – Se virou novamente para Hermione, e de uma forma calma, como se nada de demais estivesse acontecendo, Bella voltou a falar: - Bem agora vai conhecer com quem vai trabalhar, pode entrar srtª...- Com cara de poucos amigos, Hermione virou-se para onde Bellatrix olhava, escutou a porta sendo fechada e soube imediatamente que a tal mulher já estava com elas ali.

- Parkinson?

**N/Ajudante:** Bem gente agradeço os comentários de todos vocês, e espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, cujo qual Anna vez uma pequena modificação na mesma, antigamente não tinha a cena do aeroporto

Comentem senão, nada de terceirto capitulo.

Podem mandar duvidas, elogios, criticas, xingos, nos comentários que passarei para autora lindona que é a Anneca XDDD


	3. Chapter 3: A missão

Direitos: Harry Potter e demais personagens não pertence a mim e nem a Anna, caso ao contrario nos duas teríamos mudado comple

**Direitos: **Harry Potter e demais personagens não pertence a mim e nem a Anna, caso ao contrario nos duas teríamos mudado completamente a trama do HP, tal personagem e os demais são de direito da fantástica J.K Rowling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A missão

Praticamente pulou quando ouviu alguém praticamente gritar seu nome ao entrar naquela sala, por Deus! Já estava querendo a matar antes do tempo? Mal colocou os pés naquele local, e definitivamente não tinha culpa no cartório ali…

Meio irritada com a "recepção", Pansy dirigiu o olhar para uma mulher que estava boquiaberta olhando para si. Estranhou no começo, e a encarou como se a pessoa estivesse com algum problema. Bem, olhou para sua roupa, não viu nada de demais com as mesmas, então por que estava sendo olhada daquele jeito? Não tinha entrado na sala errada, mesmo tento se perdido algumas vezes, sabia que estava no local certo agora.

Disfarçadamente olhou para Bellatrix, e indagou com o olhar estranho, definitivamente aquela outra pessoa não estava bem! E estava começando a se assustar, será que se metera em um hospício? Poderia até está certa, afinal qual era o doido que botaria Bellatrix Lestrange, (em sua opinião ela sempre seria uma louca obcecada para ser capacho de alguém) para coordenar uma sede como aquela?

- Foi mal… mas… você está bem? – Pansy falou meio insegura, claro que depois de certificar se não tinha algum objeto pontiagudo por perto. Porém a outra morena não lhe respondeu, apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, e por um momento, Pansy sentiu uma sensação de "déjà-vu". Era como se conhece aquela mulher e aquela expressão de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de nenhuma mulher de cabelos encaracolados castanhos, olhos da mesma cor, principalmente com uma expressão como se estivesse em uma aula de poção complicada! – Diga para mim… que você não é você…

- Lógico que não, é sua mãe aqui! – Pronto! Aquele tom irritante era o que faltava. Agora era a vez dela de ficar boquiaberta. – É lógico que sou eu sua…

- Meu Deus! Estou vendo um cadáver? – Sibilou piscando fortemente. – Ou eu morri e não sabia?

- O que você está falando? – Hermione perguntou a olhando de uma forma estranha, como se a mulher fosse algo do outro mundo. – Eu sempre achei que ela tinha um problema mental… não pode trabalhar comigo!

- Estou falando com Hermione Granger? – Indagou descrente, porém a outra jovem confirmou tão confusa quanto ela própria… - Você tinha morrido há muito tempo atrás até…

- E você sumido no quinto ano. – Acrescentou ríspida fazendo uma careta ao fitar Pansy, que por sinal, correspondeu da mesma forma. – Eu não vou trabalhar com isso!

- Hey! Vai apontar esse dedo para outro ser estressado como você! – Pansy a olhou de um modo esnobe, e realmente conteve seus impulsos, não queria passar uma má impressão em seu novo trabalho, mas a vontade que tinha era de quebrar aquele dedo metido a besta que estava direcionado para si. – Estresse engorda, e você está precisando se cuidar…

- Quê?

- É o seguinte, eu tenho que trabalhar, e não sou babá para cuidar de duas criancinhas implicantes. – Bellatrix cortou antes que Pansy respondesse. –E nem muito menos pareço nada com Severus Snape para ficar aqui olhando birra de rivalidade da escola.

Se a intenção era fazer com que Pansy se sentisse uma adolescente mimada, Bella havia conseguido… simplesmente odiava lembrar da coisinha sem cérebro e ainda por cima fútil que ela já foi um dia. Meio impaciente a morena viu a nova "chefa" mandar com que ela se sentasse em uma das cadeiras livres, admitiu que teve medo de sentar do lado daquela mulher… grifinória?

Mas se fez de indiferente, agora era uma mulher adulta e descente… pelo menos estava tentando passar essa impressão. Afinal era trabalho novo, e Pansy estava voltada em não cometer os mesmos erros. Não se culpava por ter errado, pelo menos tinha aprendido algo, mas persistir no erro, para ela era burrice.

Bellatrix ficou aguardando que o silêncio predominasse por alguns minutos, e o olhar irritado que a mulher tinha, era praticamente impossível que as outras duas não ficassem caladas.

- Parkinson, você irá trabalhar juntamente com ela nesta missão. – Bellatrix falou com a voz maciça, mas prestava bem atenção na reação de cada uma. Hermione apenas bufou e cruzou os braços, irritada, mas a morena ao seu lado, ficou inexpressiva, para a sua sorte. – Vou ter que dar uma de psicóloga?

- Não sou eu que estou bufando como uma chaminé aqui. – Pansy ergueu as mãos como se mostrasse um "sinal de paz". – Se você não percebeu, eu também não estou gostando nenhum pouco do rumo dessa conversa. – Agora ela tinha se virado ainda sentada na cadeira, para Hermione, porém a outra morena preferiu não dirigir o olhar para ela. – Não foi isso o que me disse Bellatrix…

- Querida, vocês não tem querer aqui dentro. – Pela primeira vez, Bella sorriu sarcasticamente dando de ombros para as duas pessoas à sua frente. – Se mandaram vocês trabalharem juntas, o problema não é meu.

- Então não se meta! – Ralhou Hermione para Bellatrix, mas se arrependeu completamente depois de ver o olhar lançado sobre si. – Desculpe… - Com a voz mais baixa e controlada, Hermione disse ainda contrariada.

- Foi mal de novo, mas você não deve me dizer o que fazer… - Achou ridículo o ato de submissão que Hermione tinha feito, então Pansy tratou de acrescentar sem nenhum medo aparente. Mas a risada seca que a "nova parceira" soltou, fez algo meio perturbador crescer dentro de si. – Eu trabalho por contra própria…

- Não venha se sentir a última cereja do bolo. – Interveio Bellatrix fazendo com que Hermione abrisse um sorriso irônico. – Mais tarde você vai saber o porquê de obedecer as ordens bem quietinha…

- Não gostei do seu timbre…

- Não é para gostar mesmo. – Bella voltou a ter seu sorriso simpático, fazendo com que Pansy a olhasse meio enojada. – Deixar bem claro que quem trabalhar para esse grupo, tem que deixar de lado as diferenças, as amizades, as inimizades e principalmente o passado.

- Percebi, você aqui dentro sem querer matar a Ordemaníaca aqui.

- Você pode calar a boca, ou faz isso para chamar atenção?

- Caladas! Vocês são duas mulheres e adultas, não precisam querer voltar à infância! – A única opção que teve foi bater as mãos na mesa para chamar atenção delas. – Vocês estão trabalhando agora e não brincando de respostas cretinas! Podemos começar? Ou terei que explicar o que é um diálogo também?

Hermione mordeu a língua de tamanha vontade que sua resposta quis sair, porém não iria dar esse gostinho àquelas duas. Apenas cruzou suas mãos e olhou tentando parecer ser a pessoa mais tranqüila do mundo, não havia motivo para brigas… pelo menos não ali. Mas algo lhe dizia que ela tinha que sair daquilo o mais rápido possível, e realmente precisava de ajuda. Não iria trabalhar com aquela mulher, talvez a outra nem ao menos soubesse pegar em uma arma direito! Porque em feitiços, Hermione se lembrava muito bem que aquele_ ser_ não tinha nenhuma prática no assunto. Se em Hogwarts Pansy era aquela pessoa, nem gostava de lembrar das cenas de seu passado para falar a verdade, mas agora, a vendo ali, sentia que tudo iria ser arruinado.

- Ocorreu um problema que afeta diretamente o grupo. Então escolheram as duas para realizar essa missão é mais da especialidade que vocês até. – Bellatrix pela primeira vez se sentou mais relaxada, jogou seus longos cabelos pretos para trás e puxou fôlego para poder recomeçar. – Descobrimos que uma nova agência de terroristas, e eles têm algo que pode botar em risco a existência do nosso grupo.

- Bellatrix, definitivamente você não está bem. – Hermione acrescentou cansada. – Como alguém pode saber da existência do Vodox? É impossível.

- Um ex agente. – Explicou mostrando que não ficara nada satisfeita com a interrupção. – Descobrimos David Fanning por seus golpes, era um dos mais famosos neste mundo, no começo ele trabalhava para nós, mas depois de um tempo, ele fugiu da sede, e não nos preocupamos, já que o homem não estava criando problemas.

- Nunca ouvi falar desse…

- Foi bem antes de você entrar para aqui. – Pansy revirou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo apoquentado, Granger não tinha mudado nada em sua opinião, nem nas interrupções " eu sei de tudo", nunca gostou daquilo e não era depois de tanto tempo que passaria a aprovar aquele ato.

- E qual o problema? Eu posso muito bem cuidar desse homem, sozinha. – Hermione voltou a falar de uma forma simples. – E eu não teria que trabalhar com essa aí…

- Pansy Parkinson, prazer. – Falou com desdém fitando suas unhas, como se a pessoa ao seu lado fosse algo insignificante. – Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- O problema é que David não foi embora sozinho, levou o livro consigo. – Pansy ouvia a explicação atenta, mas realmente não tinha a mínima idéia do que seria esse tal livro. E realmente não queria dar o braço torcer e perguntar do que se tratava, porque com certeza a outra mulher iria acabar rindo dela.

- Livro?… - Quando escutou a voz de Hermione, Pansy ficou realmente agradecida, não pôde dar uma resposta sarcástica, que nem ela própria sabia o que era aquilo.

- É uma coleção de informais sobre o Vodox, pontos fundamentais que usamos, como as estratégias, enfim, ele está com o poder de fazer o que quiser enquanto ficar com esse livro.

- Como puderam deixar o deixar ter acesso a essas coisas? – Pansy não conseguiu se controlar… passou horas e horas escutando sobre aquela bendita organização, de como eles tinham que ser discretos e se ela não aceitasse iria morrer e blábláblá, e agora estava ouvindo da boca de Bellatrix que aquelas pessoas tinham deixado aquilo acontecer…

- Realmente… sem falar que com esses anos e ninguém percebeu, me parece estranho. – Interveio Hermione descrente, algo estava a incomodando. – Não é fácil conseguir qualquer coisa aqui sem ajuda.

- Tocou no ponto exato da questão. – Bella as olhava de uma forma neutra, finalmente estava conseguindo o que queria, e da melhor forma possível… - Suspeitam de que haja alguém lhe ajudando.

- Por que não mataram esse infeliz enquanto ele estava aqui?

- Ele ameaçou… - Bella explicou e viu algo estranho em Hermione, a mulher parecia realmente não está se convencendo com o que ela falava, deu de ombros, estava ali somente para passar as informações.

Mas a morena realmente não estava entendo algo que a deixou confusa, e não soube o porquê de não querer comentar ali, comentar seu pensamento com Pansy era algo fora de cogitação. Achou que tinha descoberto um furo naquela historia toda. Como as pessoas que tinham descoberto que o livro somente tinha sumido depois de muito tempo depois, mas depois Bella acrescentou que não tentaram o matar no começo porque David tinha os ameaçado, como assim? Se eles só ficaram sabendo do sumiço do livro anos após e não no começo, quando o homem resolvera sair do grupo.

Era óbvio que tinha alguém lhe ajudando, e este alguém com certeza teria que ter acesso fácil a esses tipos de informações. Mas Hermione simplesmente não conseguia pensar em algum fato que lhe pudesse ser útil.

- O tempo livre que David teve, foi a oportunidade para que a agência dele ganhasse força, então temos que nos preocupar bastante com a Glass Curtian agora, já foram registrados casos em que ela agiu. Porém, foi descoberto que esse grupo agora tem em mente tirar o Vodox de circulação, já que os atrapalhamos certas vezes. – Bella agora começava a andar de um lado para o outro, séria, mostrando que realmente estava preocupada. – Se algo acontecer com o Vodox, todas as pessoas aqui serão prejudicadas.

- Ótimo, eu só me meto nessas coisas… - Pansy disse mais para si mesma, porém as presentes também escutaram. – Todo castigo para essa morena aqui é pouco.

- Prefiro nem saber o porquê. – A voz de Hermione esbanjava zanga. – O que temos que fazer?

- Não temos estratégia formada, até porque não reunimos a equipe toda ainda. Mas o plano principal seria, vocês se infiltrarem na Glass e acabar com tudo e todos lá dentro. – Bella enquanto falava, mexia em suas gavetas meio que alheia. – Claro que matar David e por cima de tudo, manter que o grupo seja descoberto e conseguir o livro.

- Fácil. – Pansy comentou se sentindo bem mais aliviada. Todo aquele ar de preocupação que Bella fazia, tinha a deixado meio receosa. – Pensei que fosse algo realmente bombástico.

- Está vendo? Não achei nada de demais nessa historia. – Pansy teve um pequeno sobressalto quando Hermione praticamente pulou da cadeira e falava meio eufórica. – Por favor, não me bote nessa com essa mulher. Qual parte do eu trabalho sozinha você não entendeu?

- Qual a parte do meu nome você não entendeu? – A morena que se mantinha sentada de uma forma relaxa, disse sarcasticamente, algo apitava dentro de si, e com certeza ela iria perder o controle. – Pessoa irritante, os incomodados que se incomodem.

- Não vai dar certo. – Hermione praticamente suplicou para Bella, porém sua atitude somente contribuiu para que a mulher ficasse bem mais irritada do que estava,

- Olha aqui, Hermione Granger, você vai trabalhar com ela sim e ponto final. E nada, nada mesmo, vai me fazer mudar de idéia. – Hermione foi se deixando cair lentamente de volta a cadeira, nunca em sua vida, pelo menos desde que chegara ali, Bella havia gritando com algum agente, o que denunciava que a situação não estava nada boa. – Você não percebe que não esta se botando em risco, e sim todos aqui?

- Mas…

- Você quer que o ministério de mande de volta para Azkaban? Vai ter capacidade de suportar os "eu tenho nojo de você, sua filha da mãe, por que matou o Ron?", vai querer ver de perto como o Potter e a Weasley sem você para atrapalhar a vida deles? – Bella pouco se importava se suas palavras estavam duras ou não, a intenção não era chatear ninguém ali, mas sim mostrar a verdadeira realidade. – Vai querer? Porque eu não quero.

- Você está botando palavras na minha boca. – Interrompeu seca, ela não estava mistificando nada ali, e sabia que era daquela forma que Bella queria que a jovem ficasse, mas aquele jogo psicológico não fazia mais efeito em si. Mas não era idiota o suficiente para se enganar, sabia que tudo aquilo que a outra mulher falava era a mais pura verdade. – Não tente me jogar contra a parede.

- Não estou lhe jogando contra a parede, apenas você está agindo com infantilidade, não podemos simplesmente mexer com esse homem de qualquer forma. – Era realmente o que lhe faltava, ainda tinha que lhe dar-se com uma pessoa totalmente cabeça dura que não queria arcar com as conseqüências… mas aquele era seu plano, e ela não iria deixar que nada o prejudicasse. – Somente lhe mostrando que não é só você que vai ser prejudicada, e sim todas essas pessoas que trabalham aqui! Pelo o que eu sei; você não gostou de ser condenada injustamente não mesmo? Vai fazer isso com centenas de pessoas também?

- Não eu não vou. – Sibilou sem fitar os olhos de Bella, algo pesaroso parecia querer a deixar fraca, mas simplesmente não deixava transparecer, aquilo não lhe perturbava tanto quando no começo.

- Mas é exatamente isso que sua atitude está mostrando. – Pansy simplesmente ficava escutando tudo calada, parecia dar mais importância a mexa de cabelo que ela enrolava com os próprios dedos. Aquilo não era da sua conta, não iria afetar sua vida, então não tinha porque se meter ali. – Porém, eu não vou poder te ajudar quando você for presa novamente, porque vou ficar bem mais ocupada pensando como vou morrer em Azkaban.

- O fato de ter me ajudado, não quer dizer que para viver, eu dependa de você.

- Não percebeu? Agora é parte do passado deles, e não vai ser aceita facilmente quando voltar! Eles nem sequer mexeram um dedo para te ajudar em Azkaban. – Hermione apenas soltou uma risada pelo nariz, fazendo com que Bella estreitasse os olhos de uma forma um tanto que perigosa.

- Isso é o que você diz. – Pansy parou subitamente, mas logo tratou de disfarçar. Do que aquela maluca estava falando? Sua curiosidade começou a mostrar o quando expansiva estava, e percebeu que Bellatrix parecia também concordar consigo. – Eu sei de muitos episódios que você nem imagina.

- Que seja! – Depois de algum tempo calada, talvez tentando entender o que Hermione havia lhe dito, Bella quebrou o silêncio dando de ombros. – Mas sabe que passado é passado, e agora você tem uma nova vida, e não pode botar a perder por atitudes insensatas suas. E sabe mais ainda que você só vive, porque eu quero.

- Como sempre… esbanjando o poder que tem, isso não me surpreende. – Hermione não se importava se estava agindo com prepotência. – Não tem informações da missão não?

- Um minuto. – Bella puxou dois envelopes e praticamente atirou no colo de Hermione. – Tem aí nova identidade, e algumas informações necessárias.

- Estratégia não está pronta ainda? – Pansy se manifestou tranqüila, pelo menos era essa impressão que queria passar.

- Não, quando estiver marcamos uma reunião geral. – Bella explicou no mesmo tom. – Agora saia Granger… tenho que explicar a senhorita Pansy sobre as regras do grupo. – Quando falou com a mulher, Bella não lhe dirigiu o olhar e sua voz era fria, mas Hermione não se importava nenhum pouco. Dirigiu-se sem pressa até a porta, fazendo questão de bater fortemente quando passou por ela. Tinha certeza qual era a tal conversa que ela teria com aquela outra mulher. Ou seja, se não obedecesse aquelas bilhões de regras, iria ser morta. Depois com certeza iria lhe mostrar o fato que iria obrigá-la a aceitar aquela condição, mas Hermione não fazia idéia de qual seria o fato que Bella usaria para chantagear Pansy.

Teve uma leve lembrança de si mesma, quando passou pela mesma situação, mas logo afastou os pensamentos quando se viu parada enfrente a ante-sala de Draco. Deu um simples bom dia à secretária dele, não iria esperar que ela permitisse que entrasse, nunca gostou daquilo.

- Socorro, Malfoy! – Hermione abriu a porta rapidamente, fazendo com que praticamente o loiro caísse da cadeira. – Desculpe… - Crispou os lábios contendo o riso, Draco pareceu que iria jogar o livro que estava sobre sua mesa nela. Era meio… engraçado o ver assim, sempre sério e neutro, e agora ele parecia um simples mortal.

- Sinto que não vem coisa boa… o que ela quis falar contigo. - O ar sério dele, não denunciava que o homem já sabia do que se tratava. Quase riu ao ver a aflição da morena, mas sabia que se o fizesse, não iria ser algo beneficente.

- Que eu tenho um grande problema…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/Anna:** Começo de fic é uma coisa séria… chataaaaaa. Mas nesse capitulo já tem umas dicazinahas bemm fundamentais.  
Tenho muito que falar não, só editando os capítulos mesmo, mas espero que os leitores novos estejam gostando xD. Comentem sempre! É bom mostra que você existem para as pessoas ;

**N/Ajudante:** sei que fazia um bom tempo que não postava essa fic, e agora sei mais precisa com a mesma, ate porque ela já esta finalizada

Valeu povo pelos comentários xDDD


End file.
